flatoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:John55Burning
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Flatoutgame Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have extra rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your extra rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, tell me how you did and if you have any further questions. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ello Thank you very much! :DBurning 11:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! FlatOut drivers Hi. I wanna ask about the drivers from FlatOut series. Jack Benton is my favorite. Is all of the FlatOut drivers were Americans? Videogamer13 17:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I really can't give you more information about it. Bugbear never talking about but you can ask them here! http://community.bugbeargames.com/index.php Burning 18:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) cool site brow! i have 9 years old and i want to ask that i heard that there was something before the drivers participate in these races and derbys. tell me what exactly happend thanks Hi! I'm a great fan of FlatOut and your wiki is a real treasure for me! Answer, please, why in the description of cars (FlatOut 2\FOUC) you've written their price(cost) in FO2 and haven't written their cost in FOUC! The price is different in every FlatOut... And one more question (private) - do your speak Russian? I'm thinking that you do, because during your videos I saw a popup: "Somebody is online now" in Russian!!! (...появился в сети). Hot Shot1 (talk) 19:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Hot Shot Upgrade in FOUC Hey, why don't you write fully upgraded parameters of FOUC cars? Hot Shot1 (talk) 16:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, man, I have no time at all now :C Burning (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, do this when you have time) Okay! :)Burning (talk) 19:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm a great fan of FlatOut and your wiki is a real treasure for me! Answer, please, why in the description of cars (FlatOut 2\FOUC) you've written their price(cost) in FO2 and haven't written their cost in FOUC! The price is different in every FlatOut... And one more question (private) - do your speak Russian? I'm thinking that you do, because during your videos I saw a popup: "Somebody is online now" in Russian!!! (...появился в сети). Hi! Glad to hear this! Thank you! Thanks for remark! You can change this by yourself if you want, by the way! :) And, yep, I'm from Saint-Petersburg, Russia)) What about you? Burning (talk) 19:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) About me I live in Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine, but my native language is Russian. I am so happy that we have another common language! Hot Shot1 (talk) 11:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Cool! :) Burning (talk) 14:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Let's work together! Please, could you make me your assistant? I'll help you to write and edit pages about my favorite game, and also I'll probably be able to record videos (because your videos are not always interesting to watch, especially when you perish during the first minute in the Derby). And, will we talk here in English или по-русски?))) P.S. If you're using Vkontakte - contact me here: http://vk.com/vovanvulkan Hot Shot1 (talk) 16:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Nice job on your profile. Hi! Hello there! How's it going? Been a bit busy with the wiki lately. Flatout ragdoll (talk) 14:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi :P Nice wiki You are awesome Thanks for this ~Smo0ke~ DJThanos (talk) 19:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC)Stopping By to Say WAAZAAADJThanos (talk) 19:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I think pretty much all the drivers are americans except Sofia. I think she's Spanish or something.... IDK FlatOutFan47 (talk) 00:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC)FLATOUTFAN47FlatOutFan47 (talk) 00:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC)